Here, There, and Everywhere
by Manderzchi
Summary: EllixDoctor   Elli begins working at the clinic, and she slowly discovers the dark past of the man in her life. Rated for possible future content. I don't own the characters, Natsume does! RandR!
1. She's Leaving Home

"I think that's the last of it!" exclaimed Elli, exhausted as she placed the last box, this one containing her medical books, in her room. "Thanks again for letting me stay here, Grandma."

"No thanks necessary darling, you know you are always welcome to stay here," replied Ellen.

Elli stooped down and hugged her grandmother from her wheelchair, her prison. Elli sighed to herself.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" her grandmother asked.

"Nothing… nothing. Just tired I guess."

Later that evening, Elli finished getting dinner ready and set the table for three. As she was folding the napkins, Stu came barreling through the door and ran right past Elli yelling, "Is it dinner-time? I'm starved!"

"Not quite, but you can say hello to your sister," Elli said teasingly.

"ELLI, You're HOME!" Stu exclaimed, and he ran and hugged her. "How was school?"

"It went really well, Stuie, but I've missed you. How on Goddess's Earth have you two been getting on without me?" Elli remarked jokingly.

"We've been doing fine, thanks," Stu joked back.

"Good, now go wash up for dinner sweetie."

After Stu padded off to the washroom, Elli headed to the front porch, where Ellen was sitting. She liked to sit out there and watch the villagers go past. Some would be hurrying to the store, some to church to visit Carter. Mineral Town was certainly quiet compared to the city, Elli thought to herself. Leaning on the doorway, Elli's thoughts drifted. College had been hard, she remembered, but she was determined. And anyone with enough motivation can do anything, right? Elli sighed, yet some things are impossible. She would just have to wait and see, she thought, she really needed to focus anyway. Tomorrow is a big day after all.

"Is dinner ready, dear?" said Ellen quietly, breaking Elli's thoughts.

"Oh-um, yes. I was just coming to get you," Elli beamed, and wheeled her grandmother inside for dinner. When they got back inside, Stu was already seated at the table. Elli served dinner, chicken breast with steamed broccoli, and sat at the table with her family.

"Is your cooking any better?" asked Stu.

Ellen shot him a nasty look, "Shh! Stu that's rude!"

Stu looked embarrassed. Elli noticed this and said smiling, "I don't think so, Stu! I didn't have any time to practice at school, so you'll just have to get used to it again, won't you?"

They all laughed and started to eat. Elli noticed that she didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Ellen.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Elli replied.

"Don't worry, Doctor Trent will show you everything. He's a nice man, from what I know of him at least. He is pretty quiet, he keeps to himself. But he is a darn good doctor. I've never felt better, well considering… well, as good as I can feel I suppose…"

Elli reached over and patted her grandmother's hand. "It will be okay. I mean, that's what I went to school for right?" she said, trying to be cheerful, even though it was hard. It has always been hard for her.

That night, Elli had a hard time falling asleep. She lied on her back and stared into the darkness for what felt like hours. "I need to sleep, I need to sleep. I cannot be tired on my first day of work…." She was scared. And nervous. "What if he is mean?" "What if he doesn't like me…?" "What if he does?" Elli turned over onto her side. "This has to stop. I don't even know him. Everyone says he is nice. And I'm a smart girl, right? I went to school for this… I am prepared." After many self-reassurances, she finally fell asleep.

Elli woke early the next morning to the gentle beams of light filtering through her curtains. She missed this. She missed the country air, the lighthearted people, and the laidback lifestyle. The city is so hectic, so… tiring. And despite her sleeping trouble the night before, she woke up feeling like she had slept days. She glanced at the clock; it read 7:22. She had plenty of time to get ready to be at the clinic by 9.

She left Ellen's house at 8:30, wanting to make a good impression by being early. It was less than a 10 minute walk to the clinic. When she arrived, there was a note on the door: "Dear Elli, I have run to the store for some herbs. Be back before 9 –Dr." Elli took the note off the door and went inside. The clinic was a bright, clean white. The room was rather small, but fitting for its location. A desk was placed beside the door. The back corner was sectioned off with a curtain, an examining room, she presumed. Peeking inside the curtain, she noticed there was another desk inside, labeled Dr. Trent. Back in the main room, Elli saw a staircase behind the counter. She headed over and looked up the stairs. It was dark up there and out of curiosity, she headed up. Peering around the edge of the stairwell, she saw a room with the door ajar. Elli pushed the door open revealing a frightening sight. The room was in shambles, ripped curtains and broken picture frames abound. She stepped into the room.

"What are you doing up here!" a voice sounded from behind her, making her jump. She turned to see a tall figure with messy black hair, dressed in a white laboratory coat.

"Eee! Uh No-nothing, I was just uh- curious! The door was open, I am so sorry!" she peeped.

"There is nothing up here that concerns you. Please don't come up here again," he said sternly and while his diction was polite, he sounded angry.

"Yes sir," Elli replied, ashamed of what she had done.

Once they were downstairs, the man introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Trent, and you must be Elli."

"Yes, I am. Look, I am really sorry that we must start on such bad terms."

"It's alright… you didn't know any better."

"Okay, well please, I promise, I won't do it again."

The doctor grunted an acknowledgement, and said "Well, then. I'll show you want you're to do." He led her to the desk by the door. "This will be your desk. When a patient comes in, ask them what is wrong, and have them fill out these forms," motioning to a clipboard on the corner of the desk. Elli nodded. "Then, bring the forms and the patient to me. If I need you to help, I'll ask you to fetch me things or something like that. Any questions?"

"No sir, I think I've got it!" Elli nodded.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"What?"

"Call me 'sir'. I'm not that much older than you."

"I- I'm sorry…" she blushed.

"It's okay," he said. Elli swore she saw a hint of a smile on his lips.


	2. For No One

Chapter 2

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one, so here goes. I don't own Harvest Moon :P

Earlier that same morning, Trent awoke at 7 am, right on time. He liked to get up early to go running, being concerned about his health. Nevermind the fact that he only wanted to escape his dungeon of a room. He always felt trapped in his room. There had been many nights where he fell asleep at his desk.

As he headed out to run, he thought of the day ahead. "My nurse should be here today. She ought to be a nice girl. Hopefully, she'll keep to herself, the last thing I need is a nosey, busybody telling my business to the whole town." As Trent reached his turn around point, the pier, his mood became solemn. "This is going to be a bad idea, I just know it. I don't need any help. I can handle things myself…. It's not like I have anything else to do, or anyone…" he admitted to himself.

When he got back home, he showered and got ready to head downstairs to the clinic. Staring at himself in the steam fogged mirror, he felt a little uplifted, why he did not know.

Once he got downstairs, Trent realized that he was out of green herbs. Sighing to himself, he set out to see if Jeff is around the store. Hoping he was, Trent left a note on the door promising to be back soon, in case she showed up early. At that moment, Trent felt a sinking feeling of nerves in his stomach. "You have to be kidding me! I'm nervous? I am not nervous. It's just a nurse. An assistant." Trent sighed once more and headed to the store.

Trent returned to the store more nervous than before. When he approached the door, he noticed that his note had been removed and he got that sinking feeling again. "She's here," he thought, "alright Trent, don't mess this up. You never know…" Trent pushed open the clinic door, but he didn't see anyone. After scanning the room, he noticed that the door to the stairwell was ajar. "No! Not upstairs!" he thought angrily to himself. He hurried to the stairway and started climbing. Once he reached the top he noticed a small figure peering into his room, his torture chamber, his dungeon.

"What are you doing up here!" Trent said sternly.

"Eee! Uh No-nothing, I was just uh- curious! The door was open, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. Trent couldn't help but think that she was cute, nosey just like he hated, but cute nonetheless.

"There is nothing up here that concerns you. Please don't come up here again," he said just as sternly as before, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes sir," the brunette replied, looking embarrassed.

She turned and headed back downstairs; Trent followed. Once they were back in the clinic he said firmly, "I'm Doctor Trent, and you must be Elli."

"Yes, I am. Look, I am really sorry that we must start on such bad terms," she replied sympathetically.

"It's alright… you didn't know any better," he sighed. _I hope this won't become a regular issue. _

"Okay, well please, I promise, I won't do it again," Elli pleaded.

Trent grunted a response, he wasn't sure if he forgave her yet, and said "Well, then. I'll show you want you're to do." He led her to the desk by the door and explained his procedure. Once he was finished he asked, "Any questions?"

"No sir, I think I've got it!" Elli nodded eagerly.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"What?"

"Call me 'sir'. I'm not that much older than you," he said, trying to conceal his face.

"I- I'm sorry…" she blushed.

"It's okay," he said, once again trying not to let his emotions show. Even if he did think she was cute, he didn't want her to see him blush.

The rest of the day, Elli couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was wrong to go up to his room, and she truly felt bad about it, but she didn't want to apologize again. She didn't want to keep bringing it up. She didn't see much of the doctor for the rest of the morning, as there were no patients. Elli spent her time organizing patients' files and filling phials with colorful medicines and elixirs. In the afternoon, around 2:00, they had a patient. A young blonde girl was carried into the clinic by a burly man. The girl looked like she had passed out. Elli hurried into the curtained room to find the doctor. "Sir-err-Dr. Trent, we have a patient, a girl, she's passed out!"

The doctor ushered the large man into the room. "Lay her on the table please, Zach." As the man set her down, the blonde girl came to.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked wearily.

"You are at the Clinic ma'am. Can you remember what you were doing before you passed out?"

"I-I think I was hoeing some more space for my garden, doctor."

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

The girl nodded. Zach chimed in and said, "I found her passed out in the yard when I picked up her exports for the day. It's a good thing I happened to look out over the field, or I wouldn't have noticed her, she's so small after all."

"Yes, we are thankful," the doctor replied. Turning to Elli he asked, "Would you please fetch me some of the blue potion?"

Elli obliged and returned quickly. "Here you go Claire, drink up, this will make you feel better," said Trent softly, almost sweetly. His tone of voice made Elli blush. "Now, you should be alright to go home now. Just please don't overwork yourself again."

"Yes sir," the girl replied, blushing.

After Claire and Zach left, the doctor turned to Elli. "That tends to happen to the new farmers. They never know their limit and overwork themselves until they pass out. It's a shame."

"I see."

"Uh- thank you for your help earlier, Elli. I a-appreciate it," Trent stuttered timidly.

Elli blushed and replied sweetly, "That's what I'm here for." She turned and went back out to her desk to file Claire's information.

Trent sat back down at his desk thinking, "you _had_ to stutter, Trent. You just _had _to. Why is this girl bothering me so much? I don't even know her." Trent spent the rest of the afternoon trying to focus on his paperwork, a task that he found unnecessarily hard to complete.


	3. All I've Got To Do

Over the next few days at the clinic, the doctor and Elli exchanged very few words. Even though he was pretty cold towards her, Elli could not help but make quick, careful glances at him. Yet, she could not help but feel a little frightened by him. The doctor had a past, she knew it, and she was sure he wasn't going to tell her. Not any time soon at least.

Things at the clinic were picking up. As it was summer time, the farmers were trying a little too hard to make sure their crop was worth the most. Elli and Trent saw many cases of heat exhaustion and fatigue. There were times when Trent had to set their desk chairs out so waiting patients could sit down. After every long day, Elli and Trent were both exhausted.

One evening, Elli was finishing up some paper work on Rick and the doctor was cleaning some phials is preparation for the busy day to come. Elli was almost finished when Trent stopped what he was doing and came over and leaned on Elli's desk.

"You know, I wouldn't be able to handle it around here alone. It has really been busy this season, and I'm glad you're here, Elli," Trent smiled a little smile as he spoke.

Elli blushed and said, "I'm glad I can help out, I've learned a lot, Doctor. I'm proud to work for you; you really help all these people out."

"Well, I have to help these people…"

"Y-You have to?"

The doctor's face went hard and cold. "Yes, Elli. I have to. I have no choice here. I'll see you tomorrow. Lock up behind you." And with that, he turned and headed upstairs.

Elli, confused, sat at her desk bewildered, staring at the doorway that led upstairs. After a few minutes she went back to finishing her paper work. When she was done, she got ready to leave.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she shouted and without a response, and she headed home.

That night, lying in bed, Trent thought of Elli. She was a regular visitor to his nighttime contemplations these days. _She's so sweet. And wholesome. But there's no way…_

Across town, Elli was trying to fall asleep as well, and like the doctor, she couldn't help but think about the day. _He's so reserved about everything personal. We can be talking civilly and then 'bam' he cuts himself off, like he's said too much. I hope it isn't just me… _

"ELLI WAKE UP!"

The young voice shattered Elli's blissful sleep early in the morning. She sat up at a blot-like speed, making herself dizzy.

"What is it Stu?" she said as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"It's Grandma! She's sick or something!"

Elli jumped out of bed, and in her nightgown she ran down the hall to her grandmother's room. Inside, Ellen was breathing, but barely. Every breath was wheezy and phlegmy sounding.

"Are you alright, Grandma?" Elli asked impatiently.

"I'm fine, darl-," she said before she started a coughing fit.

"No, you aren't alright. I think you may have pneumonia or something. Stu, run and get Dr. Trent, hurry!"

"Okay sis!" he replied hurrying out of the door. "I'll be back soon."

Within five minutes, Stu was back. Panting, he and the doctor went through the living room and into Ellen's room.

"What's the matter?" Trent asked Elli.

"She is having labored breathing and coughs."

Trent proceeded to examine Ellen, listening to her lungs and heart. "Well, you're heart sounds great," he said is his soothing voice, "but you seem to have some mucus buildup in your lungs. Elli what do you think?"

Elli froze. _He's never asked me for help before. _"Uh- My first thought was that it is pneumonia."

"Well, I think you're right, Elli," he smiled a bit, and turning to Ellen he said, "I have some medicine for you at the clinic. Elli will run it over here for you in a little while. How are your legs feeling lately?"

Ellen replied, "They hurt, like always."

"I'm really sorry, Ellen. I wish I knew what caused this. If I find anything out, you will be first to know." He patted her on the shoulder. "You get some rest, now. Take it easy. Elli will take good care of you, I know it."

Elli followed Trent into the living room. "Thank you so much, Doctor. I can't tell you how grateful I am." Elli really wanted to hug him, but she restrained herself.

"It's not a problem, Elli. Not a problem at all. I really wish I could help Ellen with her legs. It makes me feel guilty that I cannot do anything about it."

"You do enough work, Doctor. She manages," Elli replied, looking down.

Trent reached up, touching her chin, and lifted it up. Elli gasped, and turned red. "It will be alright," Trent said, "someone may figure something out one day soon. You never know, and you should never give up hope."

Elli moved a bit, and Trent let his hand fall back down and crossed his arms. "I know, Doctor, I know. I'm trying to be strong. I just can't stand that she is helpless to this unknown disease. It's not fair! It took her freedom so early in her life! Some people just don't understand how lucky they are to be able to run, walk even! It's not fair…" Elli cried, eyes beginning to water.

"I know Elli; don't get upset, I understand. I wish people could be more grateful for their good health. It bothers me when people don't take care of what they have. But like I said before, we can't give up hope."

"Right, we can't," she sniffed and forced a smile.

"That's better, smile. It will be okay," Trent smiled, "I'm going to finish my morning run now. I'll see you at the clinic later, Elli."

"Goodbye, Doctor, and thank you again."

"No problem. Oh, and you can call me Trent, I promise I won't bite."


	4. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

That night, Trent had his usual nightmare. He dreamt that he was alone, as a child, in his old room in the late afternoon. Trent read a lot as a child, so as usual, he was reading on his bed. His dream-self looked at the clock and noticed that it was late evening. His parents weren't back from work yet. Young Trent crawled out of his bed and headed downstairs. The house was quiet, which wasn't unusual. And just like always in this repeating dream, there was a knock at the door as he was halfway down the stairs. Trent rushed to the door, and flung it open. There stood two sinister looking figures. 'Your parents are dead. You're coming with us, little boy. We'll take care of you.' The two men laughed, and laughed loud and crackling.

Trent awoke in a sweat, heart pounding. He hated these nights, when his past haunted him like this. Trent got out of bed and wandered his dismantled bedroom. Kicking an already broken picture frame into the wall, he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night.

"Good morning, Trent!" Elli chirped in a sing-song voice as she came through the door.

"Morning, Elli," Trent replied from his desk in a less than cheerful tone.

"Are you alright?" Elli asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Trouble sleeping 's all."

Oh. Alright. Well, I hope we don't have a very busy day then. You take it easy."

"I'll try," Trent smiled. He thought to himself, '…someone cares about me, at least…'

The day went on without many patients. Claire came in again, this time with a headache. To Elli, this sounded like a poor reason to come the clinic. 'She probably just wants to see Trent,' she thought to herself with a pang of jealousy. Elli sat very quietly at her desk while Trent was examining her, trying to overhear any conversation. Claire mumbled something that Elli couldn't catch but then she heard Trent say, "Oh, er, no thanks, Claire. I've been terribly busy lately. Maybe some other time." After a few minutes, Claire emerged looking disappointed and flustered. She mumbled a goodbye to Elli and hurried out without another word.

Trent came out a minute or so later. "Is she gone?" he asked glancing around, looking worried like Claire might tackle him or something.

"Yes," Elli giggled, "she's gone. Why?"

Trent turned a little red, which made Elli giggle again.

"-er. She asked me… if I wanted to go to the fireworks with her tomorrow night. I kind of figured she had an ulterior motive. A headache is not important enough to come and see me for."

"…Well… what did you say?" Elli asked cautiously.

"I told her no, of course." Trent replied, matter-of-factly.

"…O-of course?"

Trent looked down to his feet and brought a hand up and ran it through his hair nervously. "Well, yes 'of course' because… I wanted… to ask you to go with me," he said without looking up.

Elli gasped, shocked at what she heard. Many thoughts ran through her mind at that moment… 'wait, he likes ME. There is no way… am I dreaming…. I MUST be.'

"Uhh- uhh," was all Elli managed to stammer.

"Y-You don't have to go with me if you don't want to…" Trent said, sounding disappointed.

"No! I'd love to go with you!" Elli replied, after gathering her raging thoughts.

Trent looked up and met her gaze, looking relieved.

"Great, then it's a date. After work tomorrow, we'll head over to the docks."

"I can't wait!" Elli tried not to squeal.

"Nor can I," Trent responded, trying not to look too excited.

That night, the butterflies in Elli's stomach kept her from sleep as she anticipated the next day. She finally fell asleep after a long while. She woke up, dressed and headed to work. The day crawled by. They only had one patient in the morning. Elli tried to keep herself busy by filling bottles and cleaning up around the clinic. Trent also seemed to keep himself occupied. He sat at his desk trying, and failing, to fill out some paperwork about a new medicine he wanted to keep in stock. Finally getting tired of the silence, Trent spoke.

"Elli, umm, could you look on the bookshelf behind your desk? I need the latest medical journal please."

"Sure, just a second!" Elli hopped up, grateful to have something to do, especially something that required talking with Trent. Elli stooped and grabbed the large book from the shelf and lugged it to Trent's desk.

"Thank you, Elli."

Elli glanced at the forms that Trent was hunched over. She couldn't help but notice the tone of his arms, and how the muscles in his hands moved as he wrote. Her gaze followed his skin up to the hems of his lab coat sleeves, up his arm and up to his face; she noticed his brow furrow as he flipped through the pages of the book, and his messy hair that stuck out over his forehead, and his eyes that were a hard, dark brown looked up and met hers.

Elli blushed and looked away quickly, hoping that he didn't catch her staring. Hoping to lighten the situation, Elli said, "Er, so. What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm trying to decide if this new medicine is worthwhile to stock here. It seems pretty solid to me so far, but I'm just double checking everything."

"Okay. Is there anything else that you need done before we close?" Elli asked turning to glance at the clock, which read 3:30.

"I don't think so, Elli, I think we're ready for tomorrow." Trent replied, smiling at her. Elli's stomach did a flip when his eyes met hers again.

Elli nodded, turned, and went back to her desk. A round of butterflies hit her stomach again, and for a moment, she thought she was going to be sick.

After the two closed the clinic, they started off towards the beach. Elli had changed from her usual dress and apron into a loose fitting blouse, shorts and flip flops. The doctor also changed from his lab coat into similar attire, except he wore a polo shirt. It was a hot, humid evening, perfect for a trip to the beach. On the way, the two chatted casually about the goings-on of the town. Trent filled Elli in on the small town gossip that she missed while she was at school.

"How was school, by the way?" Trent asked inquisitively.

"It went really well," Elli replied proudly.

"It seems like you learned a lot, you've really done well at the clinic."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a doctor?"

"I have, I'd really like to someday. But…"

"What's stopping you?"

"Well, I would have gone straight into medical school after nursing school was finished, but I had to come back here. It's Ellen… I just can't stand for her to be alone. I mean, Stu is there, but he can't do anything if something happens. He's still too young… I have the motivation to be a doctor, that's for sure…"

Trent looked solemn. "What' that?" he asked curiously.

"I want Ellen to be better. I want to cure her," she said quietly, "it isn't fair. She has been robbed. And I want justice for her sake."

By this time, they had arrived at the beach. Trent and Elli searched for a place to spread their blanket. Trent whispered to Elli, "Let's find a place a little farther away from the crowd, okay?" They headed down the beach, away from the docks and found a nice spot, without any people. They spread out their blanket and sat down. Trent sat with his legs stretched out, leaning back onto his palms while Elli sat cross legged.

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" Elli asked.

Trent's face hardened again and he turned away looking down the beach. He sat up, drawing his legs up and wrapped his arms around his legs. After taking a breath, he cautiously replied. "Yes. I've always 'wanted' to be a doctor. Both of my parents were doctors, so I guess you could say I'm genetically dispositioned to be one." Trent gave half a chuckle before continuing. "I didn't know any other life. As a child, my parents were always busy with work since we lived in the city; they were a little too busy, perhaps. They didn't make much time for me when I was young. But I didn't know any better." Trent paused, took another breath and went on with his story. "Anyway, one day when I was 13, I got home from school and went up to my room, like I always did. The house was empty, as always. It got later and later and they weren't home yet. I was just really starting to get worried when there was a knock on the door. Two people were there. They took me away and told me that my parents had died in an accident. They took me to live in a boarding school for boys and I stayed there until I started college. And at that point, I was determined to become a doctor, to carry on their unfinished service."

After he finished, Elli just sat quietly. Trent remained tense until Elli finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your parents."

"It's okay."

"Did their death not affect you personally?" Elli quietly pried.

"It did. I was devastated for the longest time. I just couldn't understand why they had to die. They weren't doing anything wrong."

"…but you're better now… right?"

Trent didn't respond.

"…I…umm. Well, your room…" Elli spoke cautiously, not wanting to upset Trent like she had on the day she met him.

"It haunts me, Elli. You don't understand. It won't leave me."

"What does, Trent?" Elli moved closer, putting her arm around him. Surprisingly, he didn't shake it off.

Trent sighed, "I just… I just don't feel like I'm doing enough for them. I mean, I know we didn't have much of a relationship, but I can't help but feel like I owe them something."

"Oh, Trent, you do so much! I mean this may not be the city, but you are such a help to these people! I know they are grateful for what you do here. And it's alright to feel a little guilty, but it shouldn't control your life. You are doing more than enough for them. And wherever they are, I'm sure they are proud of you."

Trent looked up, and met her loving gaze. Elli could see that he had tears in his eyes. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Who wouldn't be proud of their son who became a doctor and helped so many people?" Elli smiled.

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Elli. You're the first person I've ever been able to tell my story to. Thank you for helping."

"No problem, Trent. I'm glad I could help," Elli smiled and felt her heart swell. It felt good to help the man she cared about more than any other. Elli squeezed him and sat back up. Trent leaned back to how he was sitting before.

"I think the fireworks are about to start," said Trent.

"Oh, good!" Elli leaned back to sit like Trent. She gasped when she felt Trent's hand move over hers. She blushed and looked up to catch the first firework exploding into a burst of blue and green. Another one followed immediately, this one purple and yellow.

"They're beautiful!" Elli exclaimed, turning to look at Trent. Trent returned her gaze. "They are, Elli, but no more beautiful than you." And with that, Trent leaned towards Elli and gently kissed her. Elli returned his kiss passionately. When they parted, Trent gently pulled Elli towards him, and they watched the rest of the fireworks together with her in his arms.


	5. With a Little Help From My Friends

Here, There, Everywhere. Ch. 5

The rest of the summer passed in a blur around the clinic. The remainder of the season was incredibly busy with the usual ailments plaguing the farmers and townsfolk. Elli and Trent had little time to spend together due to the rush; they were always so tired at the end of the long days. Fall was upon them, another busy season for the farmers to harvest, but the season started off slow and cold.

One Saturday morning, Elli was out shopping when she ran into Popuri, one of her closest teenage friends.

"Hello, Elli!" she squealed, excited to see her.

"Hi!" Elli returned, setting her shopping basket down to hug her. _I've been so busy, I haven't been able to catch up with my friends. _Elli promised herself that she would make more time. "How have you been, Po?"

"Oh, I've been great!" she responded cheerfully, "How about you? How was college?"

"School went really well! I'm back working at the clinic now."

"That's great! Hey, are you busy? Wanna get lunch?"

"Sure!" Elli agreed, and the pair headed over to the Inn to grab a bite to eat and catch up.

After ordering their sandwiches, Popuri turned to Elli and asked, "So, what's up with you and the Doctor?"

Elli was slightly startled, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, I heard from Karen who overheard her mother and Manna saying that you went to the fireworks with him."

"That's true, I'm sure that's not all they said about it right?"

Popuri drew a long breath before quickly saying"…they said that you two are sleeping together…"

Elli nearly fainted on the spot. Her face grew hot. "They said WHAT? I can't believe them! They ought to know me better than that? Have they completely forgotten who I am? All we did was kiss ONCE! That's it! ONCE." Elli slumped down in her seat on put her head in her arms in a heap on the table. "I can't believe this…" she mumbled from her slump.

Popuri was shocked at Elli's reaction and cautiously asked, smirking, "So you kissed him, huh?"

Elli looked up, laughed and playful hit her arm, "Yeah, I did. And I liked it."

At that time, their sandwiches arrived, and the pair continued their conversation between bites.

"I've missed you, Po. I love how even though we were apart for such a long time, we can pick right back up again."

"I've missed you too! It's been no fun around here without you. I tried to be friends with Karen, but she is no fun. All she does is talk about Rick, and I get my fill of him at home! Mary is too quiet, so she's no fun. And Ann is boring, she just wants to come over to play with my chickens. Kai is really the only person I've had to talk to…"

"Who's Kai?"

"Oh! I forgot you haven't met him. He runs the snack shop now since the other guy retired. Oh, El, he's wonderful," Popuri swooned, "He's tan, and tall, and so sexy. I think I love him, El."

Elli giggled, thinking _Typical Popuri. _"I'm sure you do, hun."

"No, really, I'm serious. We've been on dates and he told me I was beautiful. We went to the fireworks, too, but I guess you were too wrapped up in the Doctor," Popuri playfully prodded Elli giggling.

"He's wonderful, Po. I know he seems like a grump, but he really is a sweetie."

"If you say so. I've never seen that side of him."

"I dunno…"

"Maybe it just takes a special person," Popuri shrugged, and gave Elli a wink.

The pair finished up their lunch, and parted on promises of getting together again soon. Elli headed home to her family with her groceries, feeling uplifted knowing that she had her friend again.

Elli spent the rest of the afternoon in her room immersed in the lasted medical journals. This is how she spends her weekends, up to her neck in new studies, searching and searching for something, anything to give her a glimmer of hope, or at least some sort of closure. After a couple of hours of reading about a new paralysis study, Elli closed her book and sighed. _Nothing… that study patient had similar symptoms, so there maybe something there... _Sighing again, Elli glanced at her calendar. _Fall 12, _she thought,_ time is flying… Oh no! I have to return a book to Trent! _ Elli hopped up and ran into the living room, where Ellen was sitting in her rocker knitting.

"What's the matter youngin'?"

"I forgot that I am supposed to give the Doctor his book back today," Elli said as she squatted in front of the bookcase to search for the title. After she pulled the book from the bottom shelf, Elli noticed what appeared to be a piece of paper shoved behind another book. "What's this?" Elli asked as she pulled out an envelope that read _To my dearest Ellen. _Elli handed the letter to Ellen, who opened it and began to read aloud.

_ Winter 24, 1854_

_My sweet, _

_If you are reading this, then you have found my clever hiding place. We have been married [happily so far] for a week now. I love you very much dear, and I wanted to leave you a little note for you to find someday to remind you of this fact. I hope this note finds you well, my darling. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_I love you. _

_Always, _

_Richard_

Ellen held the letter close to her chest and smiled. Elli caught a bit of a tear on her cheek. "He was a great man, Elli, I wish you could have known him," Ellen sighed, "I started to get sick about 5 years after this…"

Elli stood up and hugged her grandmother. "Do you miss him?"

"Every minute, dear, every second. But he's always with me, and I know I'll see him again soon."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Well, it's a fact of life deary. And it's not a bad thing," Ellen assured her patting her hand lightly, "One of these days, you'll meet the one you want to be with forever. And you won't be able to bear being away from him."

Elli smiled and hugged her grandmother again.

_I hope I have already met him, _Elli thought to herself.


	6. And I Love Her

Here, There, Everywhere Ch. 6

Elli stepped out into the chilly evening air, clutching the heavy book close to her chest. _I hope Trent is in…I hate to bother him on his day off… _Elli arrived at the clinic, and though she had only been outside for a few minutes, she was shivering. It had gotten cold fast, like it always does once the cold air starts coming down from Mother's Hill.

Elli knocked on the door, hopefully. A few seconds later she heard a muffled voice saying he'd be down in a second.

Trent opened the door and a freezing Elli hurried inside and sat by the small fireplace in the waiting room.

"Well, hello, I wasn't expecting you this evening."

"Hi, T-t-rent," Elli shivered, warming her hands over the fire, "It's so chilly outside. I can't stand it."

"I love this weather, it's my favorite time of year," Trent replied. He sat down next her on the couch and waited for her to warm up.

"I brought your book back, it was very helpful. There was an article in there about paralysis that sounds almost applicable!"

"Really? That's great! What did it say?"

"Well, it didn't really have any specifics. It said that there would be more information in the next issue…"

"You're in luck, because the new edition came in today! I just got back from picking up my orders at the store and it was inside."

"Really?" Elli exclaimed, "Where is it?"

Trent chuckled, "Hang on a second, I'll go get it." Trent got up from the warm couch and made his way to his desk, where the package sat, still wrapped. "You open it," he said, handing it to Elli. She proceeded to tear the paper off, like a child on Christmas morning. Elli scanned the table of contents quickly and found what she was looking for, the section on developing diseases.

"It's here! The completed write up on the disease! I think this is it, Trent!" Elli exclaimed, almost bouncing with joy. Her bright, brown eyes caught Trent's. He noticed her cute face, lit up with pure joy. He couldn't help but notice her in this moment, she was so happy, and he hoped to see her like this more. It was at this moment he felt something inside him change. It was a strange feeling that overcame him, one he had never felt before. His heart swelled as he watched her then, so perfect, so sweet and loving. He had told her his darkest secrets, and he knew he wanted to tell her about this new feeling, because he knew he could tell her anything. Elli began to read to herself. Trent watched her eyes follow the lines of the text; she began to chew her fingernails, a bad habit that she developed in college. Trent noticed her petite, but full, frame. His concentration on her was broken when Elli started to read aloud.

"_Multiple Sclerosis is an autoimmune disease that affects the nerves of the body, causing them to self-deteriorate. Symptoms include numbness or weakness of one or more limbs which typically occurs on one half or side of the body, for example the lower half of the body may be the affected area." _"Trent, this sounds like it!"

"Keep reading."

"_The cause of the disease is unknown. Doctors are not sure why it affects certain people and not others. It may have something to do with childhood infections or are more likely than men to contract the disease, and it is an early onset disease, usually taking effect in the patient's 20s-40s. People with MS tend to develop paralysis, usually of the legs."_

"This has to be it!" she exclaimed. But Elli's face fell as she continued to read. "Oh no, Trent…"

"What is it?"

"You read it, I can't."

Trent began to read: _"There is no known cure for the disease. Treatments are developing to treat attacks and remedy the patient's pain."_

Elli began to cry, "I knew there wouldn't be a cure."

Trent moved to hold her, setting the book aside. "Elli, dear, …it's okay," Trent saidas calmly as he could muster. _I'm really not good at this sort of thing… _

Elli turned to look him in the eye. "Trent, I don't know how I'm going to tell her, it'll break her heart."

"The most important thing is that you tried… there isn't anything you can do to change it, so you are just going to have to help her the best you can. The article says there are effective pain treatments."

"I know…," Elli sobbed into his shoulder, "But I was so sure I could do more…"

Trent didn't know what else he could say to make Elli feel better, so he just held her as she cried.

After a long while, he finally spoke. "Perhaps she won't take the news as badly as you think. I mean, she has been living with the disease most of her life."

"Perhaps…" Elli trailed, drying her eyes. "I guess I won't know until I talk to her."

"That's right, you won't. Now cheer up my dear Elli. It'll all be alright," the doctor said as he lifted her chin so her gaze met his. "It's going to be alright…"

"You think so?"

"I know so." Trent whispered, leaning in to kiss Elli's sweet lips. He wiped the tears from her eyes and moved his hands down to her lower back to support her as he kissed her again, this time a little longer. He was nervous, but he tried not to let it show. Elli sighed a little into his mouth and he felt her tongue lightly touch his lips, his teeth, his tongue. Trent kissed her deeply, moving slightly above her. Elli lied back on the couch in response as the doctor continued to kiss her. She tilted her head back, Trent moved to kiss her neck, his breath hot on her skin. Elli let a moan escape her throat as she ran her fingers through his already messy hair. Her hands drifted down to the hem of his shirt, she could feel his body underneath. She wanted him, and she knew it, but something held her back, something had to be said. Gently, she lifted his chin to meet her eyes. "Trent, you are wonderful," she whispered.

"Oh, Elli," he half-moaned, cleared his throat and continued, "I couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful you are," knowing his moment had come to tell her.

"I don't know how I ever got along without you before," he continued, "You have become a huge part of my life over the last few seasons. I feel as if I can share anything with you, and I _want _to share _everything _with you, my dear. I never thought that I could love someone so completely, so innocently, so wholly… Elli, I love you." Elli drew a quick breath, _can this be true?_

"I remember you said how I was always helping you…" she whispered.

"And you always are, my dear."

"Trent… I love you, too. Tonight, you have helped me, darling. To even the score, I guess," she giggled, and paused to look into his loving eyes, eyes that once scared and intimidated her. "…I love you…" she blushed and buried her head into his chest as she pulled him down to lay there with her until she eventually fell asleep.


End file.
